Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling: Queen of the Ring
by FireBird222
Summary: A new wrestling promotion was opened in Philadelphia and it's an all women's league called Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling. What better way to start than having a tournament to crown this company's first ever world champion. Who will win this tournament and become champion? Read and find out! Rated T for foul language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Ladies that will be in this tournament:

Name: Liberty Belle

Height: 5'10

Weight: 198 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: She fights against anything she sees as unamerican

Finisher: "USA!" (Angle Slam)

Name: Cookie

Height: 5'5

Weight: 138 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: A young woman trying to save the orphanage that she was raised in

Finisher: Cookie Cutter

Name: Danielle Rose

Height: 5'7

Weight: 162 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: A ruthless and arrogant woman who is obsessed with her looks and will stop at nothing to be on top

Finisher: "Rose Plant" (Hammerlock DDT)

Name: Marisol

Height: 5'10

Weight: 183 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: An angel trying earn her wings and get back to heaven

Finisher: One Winged Angel

Name: Sakura Yuri

Height: 5'2

Weight: 119 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: A Japanese idol

Finisher: "High Note" (Flying Elbow Drop)

Name: Jenny Ace

Height: 5'10

Weight: 175 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: An MMA prize fighter

Finisher: "Ace of Spades" (Triangle Choke Hold)

Name: Samantha Ramirez

Height: 5'10

Weight: 192 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: A salsa dancer who is proud of her Hispanic heritage

Finisher: Spanish Fly

Name: Sandra Blaze

Height: 5'11

Weight: 185 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: A crazy pyromaniac

Finisher: Phoenix Splash

Name: Swift Lioness

Height: 5'8

Weight: 165 lbs

Alignment: face

Basic Gimmick: A comic book hero in a lion mask

Finisher: "Pride Rock" (Spinning Roundhouse kick)

Name: Nurse Abby Grant

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: A nurse who is wrestling at BLOW because her nursing job isn't paying that well

Finisher: "Some Good Medicine" (GTS)

Name: Lilith

Height: 5'10

Weight: 175 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: A vampire

Finisher: Bloodline (Labelle/Yes Lock)

Name: Spring Tigress

Height: 5'7

Weight: 158 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: An energetic luchadora who wears a tiger mask

Finisher: "Tiger Fang" (Rings of Saturn)

Name: "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks

Height: 5'9

Weight: 178 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: A dominantrix who gets pleasure from causing her opponents pain

Finisher: Torture Lock (Lion Tamer)

Name: Amber Santiago

Height: 5'7

Weight: 147 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: She acts like an inspiration to the fans but is an arrogant liar who wins by cheating

Finisher: "Hope for the Future" (Fisherman Buster)

Name: The Native Beast

Height: 6'2

Weight: 235 lbs

Alignment: Heel

Basic Gimmick: A monster

Finisher: "Mark of the Beast" (Powerslam)

Name: Becky Pom Pom

Height: 5'4

Weight: 125 lbs

Alignment: Face

Basic Gimmick: A cheerleader

Finisher: "Pom Pom Spirit" (450 Splash)


	2. Round 1 Part 1

_The show opens with a video package:_

16 women from different backgrounds will enter this tournament with one common goal: To become champion. The 16 ladies are shown The brackets have been made! Who will advance? Who will go home empty handed?! Queen of the Ring starts tonight!

_The video ends and The camera cuts to a 5'8 woman with shoulder length light brown hair, a gray suit and black heels standing in front of a graphic with the Queen of the Ring brackets_

Crystal: "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Crystal Waters and I will be your guide for this show. Turns to the graphic Tonight we will have our first 4 matches for the Queen of the Ring to crown the first BLOW champion. The first match tonight will be Liberty Belle taking on Cookie. Now let's get to the ring so that we can officially start the show."

**Match 1: Liberty Belle vs Cookie:**

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall.

_A 5'5 Chinese woman wearing a light purple top and light purple and black yoga pants holding a basket full of fortune cookies._

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Orlando, Florida, Cookie!

_Cookie tosses the fortune cookies at the crowd as she skips to the ring. She hands the basket to the ring announcer which still has 3 fortune cookies left_

_A 5'10 white woman with blond hair wearing a white leotard that has red and blue stars on it, a red headband, and blue boots walks to the ring with a microphone_

Liberty: "I am disgusted that the booker of this show would even have a jap on this show let alone make me wrestle her."

Cookie: "I'm Chinese!"

Liberty: "Well you aren't an American! And I'll be damned if I let a foreigner defeat me tonight and possibly become a champion."

Liberty Belle puts the microphone down and both women go to their corners as the bell rings.

Cookie charges at Liberty Belle and hits her with a Crossbody for a 2 count. Cookie then grabs Liberty's legs and puts her into a Boston Crab. Liberty manages to grab the bottom rope which causes the hold to have to break. Liberty rolls out of the ring to catch her breathe only for Cookie to roll out of the ring and charge at her. However, Liberty catches her with a clothesline. Then she picks up Cookie and throws her shoulder first into the steel stairs. Liberty goes back into the ring and taunts the crowd as the ref counts out Cookie. As the count gets to 7, Cookie makes it back into the ring only for Liberty to kick her in the head. Liberty drags her to the corner and then climbs the middle rope. She then does a spin jump onto the top rope and hits a moonsault only to get a 2.9 count which shocks her and the crowd. She screams at Cookie only to get caught in a roll up for a 2 count. Cookie goes for a kick and Liberty dodges it and then hits a germen suplex onto Cookie. Liberty picks her up and hits "USA!" for the 3 count and the win.

**Match 2: Marisol vs Danielle Rose:**

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall.

_A 5'10 pale skinned woman with light blonde hair, white crop top, and white shorts walks onto the stage_

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!

Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she put her arms back down again. Suddenly she gets punched in the face by a 5'7 white woman with dark brown hair and wearing a red crop top and black booty shorts.

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Hollywood, California, Danielle Rose.

_Danielle stops the beatdown and goes to her corner as the ref enters the ring and the match officially starts._

Danielle slaps Marisol in the face and laughs at her. Marisol slaps her back and then they brawl. The brawl ends with Danielle DDTing Marisol head first onto the steel steps. Danielle taunts the crowd as the ref starts to count out Marisol. Danielle does a sexy dance and Marisol crawls into the ring at the count of 8 while Danielle is distracted. Marisol rolls up Danielle from behind for the 3 count and the win. As Marisol celebrates, Danielle attacks her from behind. She then rips off Marisol's shorts and goes for her top only for Marisol to fight back before getting away.

**Match 3: Jenny Ace vs Sakura Yuri:**

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall.

_A 5'10 tanned skinned woman with black MMA gear and wrestling boots walks on the stage_

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, Jenny Ace!

_Jenny Ace walks to the ring. When she enters the ring, she does a series of shadow punches_

_A 5'2 Japanese woman with dark brown hair in a light pink leotard with a ruffle skirt on top of it and ballerina shoes appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!

_Sakura sings as she walks to the ring._

Jenny runs and hits Sakura in the face with a stiff knee and goes for a pin for a 2.9 count. Jenny continues to toy with Sakura. "You think that you can beat me little girl?! You are a joke!" Sakura finally gets a good stiff elbow to Jenny's face and mounts a comeback with 3 dropkicks. Jenny crawled to the nearest corner and leans against it in a seated position. Sakura runs at Jenny and hits her in the face with her knees. Sakura then climbs the top rope and hits the Mic Drop for the 3 count.

**Main Event: Sandra Blaze vs Samantha Ramirez:**

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall

_A 5'9 brown skinned woman wearing a short red salsa dress with shorts underneath and making wrestling boots twirls onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Mexico, Samantha Ramirez

_Samantha salsa dances to the ring and does a flip into a split when she enters the ring_

_A 5'11 tan skinned woman with black and red hair wearing fire orange leather top and tights and black leather gloves and boots appears on stage_

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!

_Sandra pulls out a lighter and walks to the ring while clearly entranced by the flame._

The match starts with Samantha salsa dancing and then pointing to Sandra. Sandra looks confused at first and then moshs before pointing back at Samantha. Samantha starts to twirl around and then gets hit with a Superkick from Sandra. Sandra goes for a pin for a 2 count. Sandra will pick Samantha up and go for a suplex only to be reversed into a roll up. This leads to a series of back and forth roll ups until Sandra attempts a backslide roll up only for Samantha to kick out and hit Sandra with a stiff forearm to the face knocking her down for a 2 count. Samantha picks Sandra up and puts her in a corner. She then hits Sandra with 3 knife edge chops. Samantha walks back to the middle of the ring and runs at Sandra only for Sandra to caught her and hit an STO causing Samantha to hit her head on the middle turnbuckle. She then goes for a schoolgirl roll up and puts her feet on the middle rope. The ref counts to 2 but stops when he seems Sandra's feet. Sandra argues with the ref giving Samantha enough time to recover and give Sandra an exploder suplex into the corner. Samantha picks Sandra up and climbs on the top rope while holding her. She goes for a Spanish Fly and Sandra elbows her head and then shoves her off. Samantha crashes onto the mat and Sandra hits a beautiful Phoenix Splash for the 3 count. Sandra rolls out of the ring and gets gasoline from under the ring. She walks back into the ring and pours the gasoline onto Samantha's body. She then pulls a lighter out of her pocket and raises it in the air ready to burn Samantha. Sakura Yuri runs in and tackles Sandra to a loud pop from the crowd. She takes away the lighter from Sandra. Sandra rolls out of the ring and stares down Sakura as she slowly backs up to the stage. The staredown continues as BLOW's trademark logo appears and the show fades to black


	3. Round 1 Part 2

_The camera cuts to Crystal Waters standing in front of a graphic with the Queen of the Ring brackets_

Crystal: "Last week, the first round of the Queen of the Ring began and we got to see the first 4 women to advance to round 2. Tonight we will see which 4 women will also advance to the second round. Now let's get to the ring so that the action can start."

_The camera cuts to the ring_

**Match 1: Swift Lioness vs Amber Santiago**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_A 5'8 tan skinned woman with blonde hair wearing a lion mask, a brown sports bra, brown tights and black leather boots walks onto the stage and roars_

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Victoria, Texas, Swift Lioness!

_Swift Lioness beats her chest and then runs to the ring. Once she enters the ring, she roars again._

_A 5'7 brown skinned woman with black hair wearing a light blue crop top, matching yoga pants and black wrestling boots._

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring. When she gets to the ring, she walks over and gets a microphone_

Amber: "Ladies and gentlemen in the audience, I am here tonight not just to wrestle but to be an inspiration for you all. I want you all to watch me win this match so that you all know to never EVER give up on your dreams and to always try your best." _Looks at Swift Lioness _"And I want you miss cheetah to know that even though you will lose this match, you can still continue to try and maybe one day you will be good enough to become a champion." _Throws the microphone out of the ring and goes to her corner_

_The ref rings the bell to start this match_

The match starts with Swift Lioness and Amber shaking hands. Swift Lioness then pulls Amber into an armdrag. Amber looks up in shock but Swift Lioness signals for Amber to make a move. Amber instead crawls to the nearest corner. Swift Lioness charges at Amber only for Amber to move out of the way leading to Swift Lioness crashing shoulder first into the ring post. Amber then rolls her up for a 2 count. Amber then puts Swift Lioness into an armbar. Swift Lioness gets out of the hold by kicking Amber in the head. She then hits 3 germen suplexes on Amber back to back and then bridges on the 3rd one for a pin and gets a 2.5 count. Swift Lioness is stunned at this and smacks her hands onto the mat in frustration. Then she takes a breath and gives Amber another germen suplex. Swift Lioness drags Amber to the corner by her hair and puts herself and Amber on the top rope. She goes for a top rope suplex only for Amber to reverse it into a sunset flip powerbomb for a 2.9 count. Amber then goes back to working on Swift Lioness' arm only for Lioness to dodge her attempts with a series of strikes. Swift Lioness then irish whips Amber and hits a butterfly suplex onto her. She picks up Amber to do another suplex only to be reversed into a roll up for a 2 count. Amber goes for a clothesline only for Swift Lioness to dodge it. Swift Lioness goes for "Pride Rock" but Amber ducks and then kicks her in the gut. She grabs Lioness' head and then bends father to hook her leg and hits the "Hope for Our Future". She bridges it for the pin and gets a 3 count for the win.

**Match 2: Nurse Abby Grant vs "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_A 5'6 causasian woman with light blonde hair wearing a white nurse outfit with panty hose underneath, a matching nurse hat with a blue cross on it, and white boots appears on stage_

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Nurse Abby Grant!

_Nurse Abby high fives the fans in the front row and gives a lollipop to a little girl. She walks into the ring and continues to wave at the crowd._

_A 5'9 causasian woman with red hair wearing a black short latex dress with fishnet stockings, black leather gloves, and black leather boots walks onto the stage while holding a paddle. _

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from San Diego, California, "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks!

_Alina scrowls at the crowd as she walks to the ring. Once she gets in the ring, she looks Nurse Abby up and down and smiles at her. The ref demands that Alina gives him her paddle and she obeys while rolling her eyes. The bells ring for the match to start._

The match begins with Alina taunting Nurse Abby. Nurse Abby goes for a clothesline only to be reversed into a hip toss. Alina then puts Nurse Abby into a Figure 4 Headlock. She applies the pressure of the hold and flips Nurse Abby over. Nurse Abby gets her leg on the bottom rope and Alina keeps the hold on until the ref counts to 4.

Alina goes out to the ring apron and goes for a springboard elbow only for Nurse Abby to move out of the way. Nurse Abby drags Alina to the middle of the ring and then runs to the ropes. She bounces off the ropes and does a cartwheel into a standing moonsault for a 2 count. Nurse Abby grabs Alina and elbows Alina's ribs. She then picks Alina up and puts her in an abdominal stretch while continuing to elbow her ribs. Alina finally breaks out of the hold and puts Nurse Abby onto her shoulders. Alina hits a gutbuster onto Nurse Abby. She then puts Nurse Abby onto her knee and pulls up her skirt. She spanks Nurse Abby very hard and laughs at Nurse Abby's pain. Alina shoves Nurse Abby off her knee and taunts her. Nurse Abby gives Alina a stiff knee to the face for a 2 count. Nurse Abby backs up and waits for Alina to get back up. Alina slowly gets back up and seems to still be dazed from the knee from Nurse Abby. Nurse Abby charges at Alina only to get caught into a spinebuster. Alina rolls her over onto her stomach, and then grabs her legs. She pulls the legs back and puts her knee on Nurse Abby's neck locking in the "Tortue Lock". Nurse Abby screams in pain while Alina moans at Nurse Abby's pain and applies more pressure. Nurse Abby taps out causing the ref to ring the bell. Alina lets go of the hold and then walks over to get her paddle. She hits Nurse Abby's back with it before hitting it on her head so hard that it breaks. Alina then leaves while smiling at what she did while the crowd boos.

**Match 3: Native Beast vs Becky Pom Pom**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_A 6'2 Native American woman with brown hair wearing a headband with a feather sticking up, a deerskin dress and moccasin boots appears on the stage._

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Las Vega, Nevada, The Native Beast!

_Native Beast strolls to the ring. When she gets into the ring, she turns to the stage and stares at that direction while cracking her knuckles._

_A 5'4 causasian woman with blonde hair wearing a baby blue cheerleader uniform and white sneakers appears on stage holding blue pom poms_

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Dallas, Texas, Becky Pom Pom!

_Becky does some poses on the stage and then does cartwheels down the ramp. She then somersaults into the ring impressing the crowd. She does some more poses and then does a flip into a split. The Native Beast stares daggers into Becky._

Native Beast immediately changes at Becky and clotheslines her very stiffly. She then picks Becky up and hits the "Mark of the Beast" onto her for the 3 count. The crowd gasps in shock at how quick the match was.

**Main Event: Spring Tigress vs Lilith**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

_A 5'7 light skinned African American woman with cat eyes and dark brown hair wearing a white tiger mask, a white crop top with black claw marks, white tights with black stripes, and black boots crawls onto the stage._

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from The Jungle, Spring Tigress!

_Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar._

_A 5'10 pale skinned woman with red eyes and black half shaved hair wearing a black top, black pants with a white belt, and white leather boots walked on the stage holding a chalice full of blood._

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Transylvania, Lilith!

_Lilith walks to the ring smiling which allows fans to see her fangs. She climbs to the ring apron and drinks from the chalice. She then spits the blood into the air. She puts down the chalice and enters the ring._

The match starts with Lilith screaming at Tigress but Tigress doesn't even react at it. Both women circle each other before locking up. Lilith goes for a standing monkey flip only for Tigress to land right on her feet to Lilith's surprise. Tigress taunts Lilith to make her next move. Lilith instead rolls out of the ring. Tigress runs in that direction and goes for a suicide dive only for Lilith to catch her and give her a suplex onto the barricade. Lilith drags Tigress back into the ring and pins her for a 2 count. Lilith picks up Tigress and goes for an Alabama slam only to be reversed into a roll up for a 2 count. Lilith charges at Tigress only get hit by a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Tigress then puts Lilith into a sharpshooter. Instead of crawling to the ropes, Lilith crawls to the nearest corner and reverses the hold which causes Tigress to hit her head on the middle turnbuckle. Lilith slowly crawls to the opposing corner and gets back up. She runs at Tigress and strikes Tigress' head with both of her knees. She then drags Tigress to the middle of the ring and pins her for a 2.9 count. Lilith argues with the referee which gives Tigress enough time to get back up and give Lilith a superkick to the back of her head. Tigress beats her chest and roars at the crowd. She then picks up Lilith and hits a piledriver spiking Lilith's head. Tigress goes onto the ground to grab Lilith and locks in the "Tiger Fang". Lilith tries to fight out of it but Tigress keeps her grip and applies more pressure. Lilith then passed out while in the hold causing the ref to ring the bell. Tigress lets the hold go and pulls Lilith's limb body into a hug. She gently puts Litith down and rolls out of the ring and crawls to the back as the show's trademark logo appears on screen and the show ends.


	4. Round 2

_The show begins with Crystal Waters standing in front of a graphic with the Queen of the Ring brackets_

Crystal: "The first round of the Queen of the Ring tournament is over so now it is time to the second round to take place tonight and we will be one week closer to crowning BLOW's first world champion. Now let's start the show!"

_The camera cuts to the ring and the sold out crowd._

**Match 1: Native Beast vs Spring Tigress**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and will have a 20 minute time limit."

_Spring Tigress crawls onto the stage as her music plays._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from The Jungle, Spring Tigress!"

_Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar._

_The Native Beast appears on the stage._

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Las Vega, Nevada, The Native Beast!"

_Native Beast strolls to the ring. When she gets into the ring, she turns to the stage and stares at that direction while cracking her knuckles._

The match begins with Native Beast charging at Tigress and giving her a stiff clothesline which turns her inside out. Native Beast then picks her up to hit the "Mark of the Beast" but Tigress gives her some stiff elbows on the side of her head. Tigress then gives her a stiff crucifix. Instead of going for a pin, Tigress rolls through and puts Native Beast in the "Tiger Fang". Native Beast stands up as Tigress tries to apply more pressure. Native Beast then hits a jumping Samoan Drop for a 2.9 count to her shock. Native Beast starts to get frustrated and smacks the ring mat. She then goes to a corner and stares at Tigress and taunts her to get up. Tigress slowly gets back up and is clearly wobbly. She lets out a big roar and then charges at Tigress to spear her. Tigress manages to reverse the spear with a DDT. Tigress goes for a pin only for Native Beast to kick out at 2 by literally throwing Tigress off of her. Tigress desperately climbs to the top rope as she see Native Beast start to get back up. She goes for a cross body only for Native Beast to catch her and hits a military press causing Tigress to crash onto the mat hard. She picks Tigress up by her hair and taunts her. She then puts Tigress in her arms and shouts at the crowd that it's time for the end. Native Beast goes for the "Mark of the Beast" but Tigress reverses it into an inside cradle for the 3 count. As Tigress celebrates her win, Native Beast storms off to the stage in anger. She gives Tigress a death glare before walking backstage.

**Match 2: Amber Santiago vs "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and will have a 20 minute time limit."

_Alina Hindricks walks onto the stage while holding a paddle. _

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from San Diego, California, "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks!"

_Alina scrowls at the crowd as she walks to the ring. The ref demands that Alina gives him her paddle and she obeys while rolling her eyes._

_Amber Santiago appears on stage with a big smile on her face._

Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Brooklyn, New York, Amber Santiago!

_Amber smiles and blows kisses towards the crowd as she walks to the ring. When she gets to the ring, she walks over and gets a microphone_

Amber: "Ladies and Gentlemen in the audience I hope that you saw my win last week and got inspired to achieve your dreams. Tonight I will continue to be an inspiration by winning once again." _Throws the microphone out of the ring and goes to her corner_

_The ref rings the bell to start this match_

The match begins with Amber offering to shake Alina's hand. Alina accepts the handshake only to pull Amber's arm into an armbar. Amber manages to get her foot onto the bottom rope and Alina lets go of the hold when the ref counts to 4. Alina drags Amber to the middle of the ring and tries to go for another armbar only for Amber to kick her in the face. She runs off the ropes and hits Alina with a leg drop for a 2 count. Amber then drags Alina to the corner and climbs the top rope. She goes for a senton only for Alina to roll out of the way leading to Amber crashing back first onto the mat. Alina picks up Amber and hits a northern lights suplex for a 2 count. Alina rolls Amber onto her stomach and swats her butt hard. Then she puts Amber into a Bow and Arrow hold and almost bends her in half. Amber struggles at first but ends up escaping the hold and jumping onto Alina for a 1 count. Both women get up and charge at each other. Amber kicks Alina in the stomach and goes for "Hope for the Future" only for Alina to reverse it by grabbing Amber's crotch. Alina puts her fingers into a V shape and looks at Amber in the eyes as she licks the V. Amber punches her and gets her a "Hope for the Future" but she doesn't bridge. Instead she grabs Alina's hair and blows her a kiss and then throws her head back down. She finally goes for a pin and Alina kicks out at 2.9! The crowd gasps and Amber looks at the ref in shock. Not knowing what to do, Amber drags Alina to the corner by her leg. Amber puts Alina on the top turnbuckle and goes for a superplex and Alina reverses it into a sitout powerbomb. She then immedantly rolls Amber onto her stomach and locks in the "Torture Lock". Amber screams in pain as Alina applies more pressure to the hold in desperation and then starts bending her back. Amber can't take the pain anymore and finally taps out.

**Match 3: Liberty Belle vs Marisol**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and will have a 20 minute time limit."

_Marisol appears as heavenly music plays_

Ring Announcer: Introducing first from Heaven, Marisol!

_Marisol raises her arms in the air and white cloudy smoke appears behind her until she puts her arms back down. She walks to the ring while high fiving the fans in the front row. When she gets to the ring, she raises her arms up and the smoke appears until she put her arms back down again._

_Liberty Belle walks to the ring with a microphone_

"Two weeks ago, I saved BLOW from pearl harbor by beating that JAP last week like a true American hero. But now I have to face an 'Angel'" _Eyes Marisol up and down _"I bet you are one of these damn mexicans who snuck into this country illegally and 'angel' is just slang for illegal aliens that your kind use. Well honey prepare for an all american ass whooping!" _Throws the microphone as the ref rings the bell_

Marisol and Liberty Belle lock up. Liberty Belle puts Marisol into a headlock and Marisol pushes her off and towards the ropes. Liberty Belle runs off the ropes and into an armdrag from Marisol. Marisol will then pick her up and hit a gutwrench suplex for a 2 count. Marisol puts Liberty Belle into a boston crab. Instead of crawling to the bottom rope, Liberty Belle crawls to the nearest corner and slips out of the hold right under Marisol which causes her head to crash into the middle turnbuckle. Marisol ends up in a seated position in the corner and Liberty Belle hits her with a bronco buster. Liberty Belle then drags her out of the corner and then climbs up the top rope. She hits Marisol with a top rope leg drop for a 2 count. Liberty Belle puts Marisol onto her shoulders but Marisol escapes her grip and hits a german suplex for a 2 count. Marisol tries to hit another german suplex only for Liberty Belle to land on her feet and hit Marisol with a jumping heel kick. Liberty Belle will climb the middle rope and then go jump onto the top rope for a spinning moonsault but Marisol stands up which leads to Liberty Belle landing on her shoulders. Marisol will attempt to do the "One Winged Angel" only for Liberty Belle to reverse it and shove her shoulder first into the ring post. Liberty Belle will then roll her up and put her feet on the second rope. The referee counts to 2 and stops when he sees her feet which leads to Liberty and the ref getting into an argument. As the referee is distracted, Marisol slowly gets back up only for someone to grab her arm and turn her around to sucker punch her with brass knuckles. It's Danielle Rose! Marisol falls to the mat and her nose is bleeding. Liberty Belle picks her up and hits "USA!" for the 3 count. Danielle taunts Marisol as she walks away and the crowd boos loudly.

_The camera cuts to Sandra Blaze and Sakura Yuri brawling backstage and the brawl continues until they get into the ring. The referee enters the ring and rings the bell so that the match can officially start._

**Main Event: Sakura Yuri vs Sandra Blaze**

Sakura and Sandra exchange stiff strikes back and forth until Sandra leg sweeps Sakura and puts her into a figure 4 headlock. Sakura sees that she is too far away from the bottom rope so she pushes her body backwards to reverse the submission into a roll up and Sandra lets go of the hold to kick out at 2. Sakura gets up and hits Sandra with a knee attack. Sandra rolls out of the ring and Sakura uses the top rope to catapult herself onto Sandra. She then grabs Sandra's head and uses the barricade to give her a sliced bread onto the floor. As the ref gets to 7, Sakura drags Sandra back into the ring. She climbs onto the top rope and goes for the "Mic Drop" only for Sandra to move out of the way causing her to crash onto the mat elbow first. Sandra gets back up and sees the situation that Sakura is in. Sandra puts her left foot onto Sakura's arm and stomps Sakura's elbow with her right foot 3 times as she laughs at Sakura's pain. Sandra then picks her up and Irish whips her. Sakura comes off the ropes and hits Sandra with a frankensteiner for a 2 count. Sandra crawls to the corner to catch her breathe but Sakura runs at her and hits a running double knee attack in the corner. Sakura climbs to the top rope and looks to attempt "Mic Drop" again but stops. She turns her body around and goes for a moonsault. Sandra rolls out of the way but Sakura lands on her feed and hits Sandra with a standing moonsault for a 2 count. Sakura goes onto the ring apron goes for a springboard 450 splash but Sandra reverses it by getting her knees up and then rolls her up for a 2 count. Sandra then goes for a school girl roll up and Sakura kicks out of it only to be hit by a kneeling superkick from Sandra who pins her for a 2 count. Sandra picks up Sakura and put her onto her shoulders in an electric chair position. She attempts to do a rubix cube but Sakura reverses it into a roll up for a 2 count. Sakura then jumps in the air and hits Sandra with a double foot stomp onto her chest for a 2 count. She then runs towards the ropes and bounce off of them charging towards Sandra. Sandra catches her and hits a fireman's carry cutter. Sandra will slowly climb up the top rope while coughing from the double stomp. She taunts the crowd and hits a beautiful Phoenix Splash but Sakura moves out of the way. Sandra is able to land on her feet and she and Sakura charge at each other. Both women collide into each other and hit the mat hard. The referee starts to count and once he gets to 5, both women slowly start to get back up while giving each other a death glare. Once they can fully stand, they start to throw stiff punches at each other. All of a sudden, a buzzer goes off signalling that time is up making this match a draw. However, both women start brawling around the ring until security guards pull them apart. They keep trying to break out of the guards' grip to continue fighting as they are dragged away and the show trademark logo appears before the show fades to black.


	5. Round 3

_The show begins with Crystal Waters standing in front of a graphic with the Queen of the Ring brackets_

Crystal: "Last week we got to see the second round which was full of twists and turns, including a time limit draw between Sandra Blaze and Sakura Yuri. Well since they tied, they will both move on to this round and face Liberty Belle in a triple threat match and every match in the rest of this tournament will have no time limits. Now let's get this show started."

_The camera cuts to the ring and the sold out crowd._

**Match 1: Spring Tigress vs "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Crowd: "One fall!"

_Spring Tigress crawls onto the stage as her music plays._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from The Jungle, Spring Tigress!"

_Spring Tigress crawls from the stage to inside the ring. She then stands up and lets out a roar._

_Alina Hindricks walks onto the stage while holding a paddle. _

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Diego, California, "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks!"

_Alina scrowls at the crowd as she walks to the ring. The ref demands that Alina gives him her paddle and she obeys while rolling her eyes._

The match begins with Tigress and Alina locking up and Tigress ends up pushing Alina into the corner. When the referee makes them break up the hold, Tigress goes to back away only for Alina to sucker punch her. Enraged, Tigress gives Alina a stiff knee to the face. Tigress then picks Alina up and puts her onto the top rope. Tigress goes for a top rope suplex but Alina punches her in the stomach. Tigress gives Alina a hard headbutt and then hits the top rope suplex for a 2 count. Tigress immediately locks Alina into the "Tiger Fang" (Rings of Saturn) and applies a lot of pressure onto the submission. Alina manages to grab Tigress' leg and reverse the submission into a roll up for a 2 count. Tigress and Alina stand up and charge at each other. Tigress goes for a spin kick only for Alina to duck and leg sweep her. Alina grabs Tigress' legs and attempts to roll her onto her stomach to lock in the "Torture Lock" (Lion Tamer) but Tigress reverses it with a pop up head scissors. Alina crawls into the corner and Tigress runs at her. Alina manages to get her body up to the top turnbuckle which leads to Tigress crashing shoulder first into the ring post. Alina then hits a sunset flip powerbomb onto Tigress for a 2 count. Alina picks up Tigress and goes to hit her with a german suplex only for Tigress to reverse it by landing onto her feet. Tigress hits Alina with a stiff spinning backfist. Tigress then picks Alina up by her hair and goes for an irish whip only for Alina to reverse it and irish whip her causing her to collide with the referee. Tigress tries to get the referee back up and Alina then gives Tigress a hard kick to her crotch. She walks over and gets her paddle and hits Tigress' back with it. Then Alina hits the back of Tigress' head so hard that the paddle breaks and Tigress is knocked out. Alina kicks away the broken pieces as the referee is getting back up. She then goes for the pin for the 3 count and the win.

**Backstage Segment:**

_The camera cuts to Crystal Waters in an interview booth_

Crystal: " We just say the first of 2 matches of the Queen of the Ring's third round. But for now I have someone who was eliminated in the first round. Welcome my guest at this moment, Danielle Rose."

_The camera zooms out which makes Danielle visible to the audience. The crowd boos at the side of her_

Crystal: "Danielle you cost Marisol her match last week which lead to her elimination from the tournament and the fans at home want to know why."

Danielle: "I cost that angel her match because she cheated me in our match. She couldn't beat me fair and square so she have to sneak a victory from me. I am the biggest star in this company and no one shows me any respect. So I had to take it upon myself to remind her of her place around here."

Crystal: "Well Marisol has been to the BLOW doctor and-"  
Danielle: "I have a photo shoot to get to. Bye!"  
_Danielle walks away and Crystal looks annoyed at getting cut off mid sentence._

Crystal: "She has been medically cleared."

_The camera cuts back to the ring_

**Match 2: Liberty Belle vs Sandra Blaze vs Sakura Yuri**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall."

_Sandra Blaze appears on stage as her entrance music plays._

Ring Announcer: "Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, Sandra Blaze!"

_Sandra pulls out a lighter and walks to the ring while clearly entranced by the flame._

_Sakura Yuri appears on the stage but doesn't have a microphone in her hand to sing to the crowd_

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri!"

_Sakura runs to the ring and gets into Sandra's face. Both women stare each other down and challenge each other to hit the other woman as Liberty Belle's music plays._

Ring Announcer: "And their opponent from the great U.S.A., Liberty Belle!"

_Liberty Belle walks to the ring with a microphone _

Liberty: "I thought that I already got rid of the only Jap in this company but sadly the bookers hired a second one and I don't know why. This is an AMERICAN wrestling league not a sushi restaurant, or a hentai shop, or wherever your people go to. Well I'm going to have to kick your ass back to Hong Kong where you belong." _Liberty turns to Sandra who is shaking her head in disapproval. _"And my fellow AMERICAN white woman will help me." _Liberty drops the microphone as the bell rings._

_Sandra and Sakura look at each other._ "Beat up that jap!" Liberty yells to Sandra. Sandra turns to Liberty Belle and gives her a stiff forearm to the face leading to a big pop from the crowd. Liberty Belle looks at Sandra in shock as she gets back up. Sakura and Sandra look at each other and nod their heads at each other before giving Liberty Belle a double superkick. Liberty Belle rolls onto her stomach as Sakura walks to Liberty Belle's left side and Sandra walks over to her right side. Both women grab an arm and a leg and perform a double wheelbarrow facebuster. Sandra and Sakura both immediately go for a pin at the same time for a 2 count. Sakura and Sandra get up and stare each other down again as Liberty Belle rolls out of the ring. Sakura goes to strike Sandra but Sandra catches her and hits a standing monkey flip. Sakura crawls into the corner and Sandra hits a running corner splash. Sandra then hits Sakura with knife edge chops and the crowd counts each chop. 1..2..3..4...5...6...7..8 chops! Sandra backs up a bit but to Sakura's dismay, Sandra puts her foot onto Sakura's neck and choked her with it. Sandra puts her foot down when the referee counts to 4 and then puts her foot back on Sakura's neck until the referee counts to 4 again. Sakura goes down to one knee and coughs. Sandra is about to attack but gets hit with a spear from Liberty Belle out of nowhere. She goes for the pin only for Sakura to dive onto them and break up the pin. Liberty Belle's right eye is twitching and looks pissed off. She lets out a big scream before getting back up and grabbing the still coughing Sakura from behind. Liberty Belle gives Sakura a german suplex and then another one and then another one before finally bridging for a 2.9 count. Liberty Belle grabs Sakura and throw her out of the ring. She then walks over to Sandra and grabs her by her hair. "We could've worked together to save America!" Liberty yells before shaking Sandra's head. "But you decided to betray your country in favor of that Jap! She brainwashed you into forgetting about Pearl Harbor!" Liberty pulls Sandra's close to hers. Sandra then spits in Liberty Belle's face.

Liberty Belle screams and wipes her face in disgust which gives Sandra enough time to stand back up. Sandra grabs Liberty Belle and pulls her into a michinoku driver for a 2 count. Sandra wipes some sweat on her forehead and takes a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding until that moment. Suddenly Sakura hits a running knee strike to the back of Sandra's head. Sakura sees that both women are down and sees her opportunity to end this match. She grabs Sandra's leg and drags her closer to the corner. Sakura climbs the top rope and looks to make sure that neither woman is about to get up. Once she sees that she is good to go, Sakura raises her arm in the air and pats her elbow pad. She goes for the "Mic Drop" (Elbow Drop) onto Sandra only for Liberty Belle to slowly get up and climb the middle rope. Both women exchange strikes but Liberty Belle manages to give Sakura a hard punch to her throat. She then shoves Sakura off the top rope which leads to her crashing hard onto the floor. Liberty Belle then climbs onto the top rope and goes for a moonsault onto Sandra only for Sandra to get her knees up and roll Liberty Belle up for a 2 count. Sandra hits Liberty Belle with a superkick and climbs the top rope. Sandra hits a phoenix splash onto Liberty Belle and goes for the pin. Sakura comes out of nowhere and dropkicks Sandra out of the ring. She then pins Liberty Belle for the 3 count and the win. Sakura walks up the ramp and celebrates her win as the show's logo appears before the show fades to black.


	6. Final Round

**Queen of the Ring Round 4:**

_The show begins with Crystal Waters standing in front of a graphic with the Queen of the Ring brackets_

Crystal: "Tonight we finally get to see the conclusion of the Queen of the Ring and crown this company's first world champion. But before we get to that match, let's recap how Sakura Yuri and Alina Hindericks made it to the finals of this tournament against all odds."

**Video Package:**

Song playing in the background:

_A graphic showing all 16 women who were in this tournament appears_

Announcer: "16 women will enter but only 1 will walk out as champion."

_The camera zooms in on the graphic to only show Sakura and Alina before cutting_

Sakura: "My name is Sakura Yuri and I am an Idol from Tokyo, Japan who wanted to become a professional wrestler."

Alina: "I am Alina Hindericks but all of you will address as The Femdom. I get pleasure from causing other people pain and it is easy to do in wrestling."

Sakura: "When I first got here, no one took me seriously. The other girls here even went as far as to say that I was only in this tournament to give Jenny Ace an easy win." _A clip shows Sakura hitting the Mic Drop onto Jenny Ace and pinning her for the win _"Well they were clearly wrong."

Alina: "Let's be honest here, did anyone doubt that I would do well in this tournament? I'm the most ruthless bitch in this company."

Sakura: "I have defined odds" _Shows Sakura and Sandra's time limit draw in round 2 _"and I pushed my opponents to their limit! So if Alina expects an easy fight, I will gladly give her a reality check."

Alina: _Shows Alina making Nurse Abby and Amber Santiago tap out to the Torture Lock _ "I am an expert of submissions." _Shows Alina beating up Spring Tigress with her paddle _"and I will do ANYTHING to win. Tonight little Sakura is going to learn why I am called The Femdom!"

_As the video ends, the camera cuts to the ring and the crowd. The camera then cuts the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling championship (A belt that resembles the Women of Honor title but is a bit bigger, has the BLOW logo on the spot where the WOH logo is, and has Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling on the spot where the Women Of Honor text is) on a purple podium._

**Sakura Yuri vs "The Femdom" Alina Hindericks**

Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Beautiful Ladies Of Wrestling championship!"_  
Sakura appears on the stage with a microphone in her hand_

_Ring Announcer: And her opponent from Tokyo, Japan, Sakura Yuri! _

_Sakura sings a song in Japanese as she walks to the ring._

_Alina Hindricks walks onto the stage while holding a paddle. _

Ring Announcer: "And her opponent from San Diego, California, "The Femdom" Alina Hindricks!"

_Alina scrowls at the crowd as she walks to the ring. The ref demands that Alina gives him her paddle and she obeys while rolling her eyes._

The match begins with Alina challenging Sakura to a test of strength by raising her arms all the way up. Sakura tries to reach Alina's hands by jumping but she can't reach them causing Alina to laugh at her. Sakura gets frustrated at being laughed at and demands Alina to get serious. Alina instead taunts her and keeps her arms up. Sakura looks like she's going to jump again only to leg sweep Alina instead. Alina crashes hard onto the mat and Sakura immediately puts Alina into a boston crab. The referee goes to check on Alina but instead of being in pain, she is laughing?! "Do you think that this is affecting me you little bitch?!" Sakura responds by applying more pressure on the submission and bending Alina until Sakura is literally bending her in half. It looks like Alina is about to tap out but she laughs harder. Sakura is getting more and more angry at not being taken seriously and she just starts to see red. Sakura lets go of the boston crab and goes to the ropes while waiting for Alina to get back up. Alina slowly stands up while rubbing her back. Sakura bounces off the ropes and charges at Alina only for Alina to catch her and hit a tilt a whirl backbreaker for a 2 count. Alina wants to do more damage but her back is hurting her more than she thought. The referee notices this and checks on her. Sakura gets up and walks over towards them. The referee stops her from going near Alina so that he can check on her condition. Alina takes advantage of this by giving Sakura a stiff sucker punch to the face. She drags Sakura near the corner before climbing the middle rope and hitting a leg drop off the middle rope. Alina goes to grab Sakura's legs to lock in the torture lock but her back is still acting up. Alina rolls out of the ring to distance herself from Sakura and catch her breathe. The referee starts to count out Alina who doesn't seem to be in a huge rush to get back into the ring. Sakura finally gets back up when the referee counts to 5 and sees Alina out of the ring. She decides to charge at Alina and go for a suicide dive. Alina turns to see Sakura coming towards her and manages to dodge her in time leading to Sakura crashing head first into the barricade. Alina does back into the ring and the referee signals for the EMT at ringside to come check on Sakura. Alina taunts Sakura and the crowd who are starting to get sick of Alina's antics. At first it seems like the referee is about to stop the match but Sakura shoves the EMT out of her way and runs back into the ring. Alina hits Sakura with a RoundHouse kick and goes for the pin. 1...2..No! Sakura kicks out at 2.9! "Fuck this back pain!" Alina shouts and then grabs Sakura's legs to flip her over. She locks Sakura into the Torture Lock. "Tap out you worthless little bitch!" Alina applies pressure to the hold and Sakura screams in pain. At first it seems like Sakura is going to tap out but she instead turns her hands into fists. "I...will...NEVER...tap!" Alina applies more pressure but Sakura still refuses to tap out. Alina has enough and takes her knee off Sakura's neck while grabbing her waist. Alina picks Sakura up to hit a powerbomb but Sakura reverses it into a quick sunset flip powerbomb for a 2 count. Sakura stands up while rubbing the back of her neck and then backs up and waits for Alina to get up. Once Alina gets up on all fours, Sakura goes to hit her with a running knee attack only for Alina to dodge it and then puts Sakura in a schoolgirl roll up for a 2 count. Alina grabs Sakura and throws her into the corner. Alina goes for a corner clothesline but Sakura moves out of the way causing Alina to hit the turnbuckle chest first. Sakura turns Alina over and uses the top rope next to her to hit Alina with a springboard kick. Sakura then attempts to irish whip Alina out of the corner only for Alina to use her superior strength to reverse it into an irish whip of her own. Sakura ends up crashing into the referee, knocking both of them to the mat hard. Alina looks at the situation and smirks evilly. Alina goes out of the ring and gets her paddle before going back into the ring and walks towards Sakura who is slowly starting to get back up. Alina goes for a swing only for Sakura to duck it and run towards the ropes. Sakura bounces off the ropes and spears Alina which causes the paddle to fall out of her hands. Sakura picks up the paddle and throws it out of the ring. Suddenly Sakura is grabbed from behind. It's Liberty Belle! Liberty Belle gives Sakura a german suplex and then picks her up and hits the "U.S.A.!". Liberty Belle gets out of the ring as the referee is getting back up and Alina crawls on top of Sakura to pin her. The referee slowly does the count. 1...2...3! The referee hands Alina the BLOW championship and she raises it in the air to a loud chorus of boos from the crowd as the trademark logo appears and the show fades to black.

**A/N: That concludes the Queen of the Ring tournament. I might do another one of these in the future but I won't make any promises. What did you think? All feedback is welcome since it will help me improve. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
